


Long Live

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: Carlos finally sees the boys, and they discuss Julie and The Phantoms' future.
Kudos: 15





	Long Live

The moment Julie got home, she excitedly ran towards the garage where she knew Luke, Alex, and Reggie would be.

"Guys, we did it! We played--"

She stopped in mid-sentence when she realized that the boys weren't there.

It dawned on her that playing at The Orpheum was their unfinished business, and that she'd may never see them again.

"Hey, Dad said you might be in here!"

Julie turned around to see Carlos standing behind her.

Julie couldn't think of an excuse as to why she was in the garage, and knowing if she said she was looking for her ghost band, that means another trip to see Dr. Turner.

"Yeah, I was just.." she started to say, but Carlos finished her sentence for her.

"Looking for your ghost band?" he asked, and Julie raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know Luke, Reggie and Alex were ghosts?" she asked, and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"I didn't know: not at first, anyway. It was only when I was on the Internet I found an old article on them online, and they were part of a band called Sunset Curve. The boys looked simliar to your holograms." Carlos explaned. 

Everyone else believed that they were holograms, but somehow Carlos figured it out.

Besides Flynn, no one else knew that the boys were ghosts, but she kept the holograms excuse because she didn't want to sound crazy.

Carlos looked at her.

"I only got into ghost hunting because I wanted to see Mom again..It felt like I didn't get to spend a lot of time with her before she died."

Julie knew she wasn't the only one who was slowly getting over her Mom's death:

Her dad, Carlos, and Aunt Victoria were all affected by Rose's death.

Julie frowned.

"I'm sorry: I never thought about that. If it makes you feel better, the boys liked you, especially Reggie."

Carlos smiled.

"I liked Reggie too: he was cool."

"Aw, that's so nice!"

Julie and Carlos jumped when they heard the voice, and Luke, Reggie, and Alex appeared before them.

"I thought you guys left!" Julie explained, and Luke looked at her.

"We thought we did too, but we couldn't leave you."

Alex smirked.

"He means _he_ couldn't leave you."

Luke glared at him, and Alex looked at him.

"Well, it's true!"

Carlos laughed, and Julie looked at him.

"Carlos, meet Alex, Reggie, and Luke."

"Hey, little man!" Reggie replied, and Carlos smiled.

"Were you the one who scared our Aunt Victoria?" he asked, and Reggie nodded.

"I wanted to you help you out: no one believed you, so it became my duty to help."

Carlos looked at Julie.

"Can Dad see them?" he asked, and Julie shook her head.

"I don't think so. He might be able too: someday. So far, it's just me and you that can see them outside of preforming."

She looked at Luke, Reggie, and Alex.

"Where did you guys go after the Stand Tall performance?"

Luke looked at her.

"Playing at The Orpheum was our unfinished business, and we thought we'd cross over. But, we couldn't leave. We didn't want to see Julie and The Phantoms disband."

"Even though you could have killed it as a solo artist." Reggie added.

Julie smiled, and hugged them.

"I love you guys."

The boys smiled and hugged her back.

"Carlos and Julie, dinner's ready!"

Julie pulled away from the group hug to see Ray standing in the door-way, and Reggie waved at him.

"Hi, Ray!"

"He can't see you, Reggie." Alex explained, and out of the corner of her eye, Julie saw Carlos grin.

"I was just getting Julie, Dad." Carlos said, and Ray nodded.

"Okay. When you guys come inside, go and wash up for dinner."

When he left, Julie and Carlos looked at the boys.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Julie asked, and Luke grinned.

"I say we make Julie and The Phantoms the greatest band the world has ever seen!"

Julie grinned.

"Sounds like a plan."

As Julie and Carlos were leaving, Carlos looked back at Luke.

"Just so we're clear, if you ever hurt Julie, you have to answer to me, pretty boy." he commented, while Julie blushed and Alex and Reggie laughed.

Luke just smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
